Entre ellos
by Gancanagh
Summary: Serie de drabbles de 100 palabras máximo IrialxLeslie y NiallxLeslie. Spoilers 'Tinta Peligrosa'. Porque todo este tiempo ha estado entre ellos, sin siquiera saberlo.
1. Invisible

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todas las referencias a 'Encanto Fatal' son de Melissa Marr. Tanto en este como en los demás Drabbles. Sólo la idea del drabble es mía (Pero si crees que es una total crap... mejor digo que es de algún otro *silba*). (100 palabras)_

* * *

A veces los humanos se quejan del amor no correspondido. Pero no saben lo maravillosamente afortunados que son de que al menos el motivo de su dolor pueda verlos.

Porque ellos jamás sentirán lo que siento yo cuando Leslie ignora mis palabras. Cuando acaricio su mejilla y ella no lo nota. Cuando susurro palabras de amor a su odio y ella las confunde con el silbido del viendo. Cuando me paro frente a ella y le digo lo importante y valiosa que es, pero ella simplemente mira a través de mí, como si yo fuese un montón de aire vacio.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Sin final, ya sé ¬¬, pero creo que perdí el 'don' de expresarme en sólo 100 palabras. Espero que hayan notado que es narrado por Niall, porque si no... Diablos, soy más mala de lo que creí D:... Una nota de autor larga, pero sólo por ser la primera. Estoy escribiendo estos drabbles a medida que leo, así que si doty algún dato falso, o me contradigo entre capítulos, disculpen XD. ¿Review? (Ya sea para insultar o porque les gustó. Acepto de todo)_


	2. Tentación

**_Nota_**: _100 Palabras. R&R?_

* * *

Lo prohibido es lo que realmente atrae. La tentación de romper las reglas, de violarlas. De arrancarles sus bracitos y escucharlas chillar de dolor. El delicioso elixir de lo que se te impide, el dulce jugo de lo que no se debe hacer. Eso era Leslie, y mucho más. Porque cada palabra y cada roce llevaban a Niall un paso más cerca de la desobediencia. Porque aunque afuera todos le gritaran que se detuviera, dentro de sí no había duda de qué era lo que realmente quería… _Tal vez sólo por hoy_, se dice. Y, diablos, qué bien se siente.

* * *

_**N/A**: Mi favorito hasta ahora. Aunque de todas formas no es muy bueno. ¿Qué tal un review?_


	3. Especial

**_Nota:_**_ Escena en el restaurante en el que trabaja Leslie. Cuando llegan Irial y Gabriel. 100 palabras._

* * *

No estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, pero sabía que había algo familiar en ese chico que acababa de entrar al restaurante. _¿Podrías pedir algo por mí? _Le había dicho con entera confianza. Y ella, sin saber cómo, estaba segura de que él era bastante especial. No del modo en que lo era Niall o algún otro de los chicos con los que salía. Había algo, invisible pero real que los unía, alguna mágica conexión. Sonrió sintiéndose tonta por pensar eso. Sabía que nadie podía ser realmente raro en ese momento.

Pero _Oh!_ No sabe qué tan singular es él.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Es el que menos me gusta de todos. Pero ¡Qué más da!, ¡Review!_


	4. Interesante

**_Nota:_**_ Escena del museo. 100 palabras_

* * *

Existen personas que encuentran relajación en la música o los libros. Algunos incluso escriben o practican algún deporte, intentando deshacerse de todo aquello que los consume por dentro. Leslie prefiere el arte. Por eso, cada vez que siente que no hay escapatoria, se refugia en el museo, intentando encontrar paz en cada una de esas bellas pinturas, que aunque le parecen aburridas a la mayoría, para ella son como portales a otro mundo. Mientras observa una hermosa obra de Van Gogh una voz conocida se dirige a ella.

Niall

Vaya. Parece los cuadros no son lo único interesante por acá.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ . Quiero que Niall se me aparezca cuando vaya al museo!!! Tal vez se te aparece a ti si me dejas un review :D_


	5. Poderosa

**_Nota: _**_Escena en la que Leslie ve a Gabriel por primera vez y le tritura el brazo a un tipo. Central!Leslie. 100 palabras_

* * *

Apretó más y más mientras sentía la sangre fluir bajo sus uñas. Sonrió internamente con extraña satisfacción. Sintió el crujir de los huesos del hombre mientras ella seguía apretando. _Yo no puedo hacer eso, _piensa_. _Pero sí puede, puede hacer eso y mucho más. Porque hay algo en ella que está cambiando, que se transforma. Y ella sin saberlo también está haciendo que muchas cosas cambien. El hombre gruñe y gime de dolor y ella siente que su sufrimiento la satisface, satisface a algo dentro de sí. Como si, de cierta manera, hubiese algo Oscuro en su interior. _Soy Poderosa._

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Único (hasta ahora) que no es de Irial ni de Niall. Gosh, quiero astillar el brazo de alguien. Esa Leslie es taaan afortunada. ¿Review?_


	6. Perfecta

**_Nota:_**_ Irial durante la escena en la que Rabbit termina el tatuaje de Leslie. 100 Palabras_

* * *

Podía sentir el dolor punzante de las agujas sobre la espalda de ella. Podía sentir el paso de la tinta – su tinta. Esa que había salido de sí mismo – hacia su piel dibujando esa antigua figura. Esa figura que lo uniría a él. Sonrió pensando en las posibilidades. _Maravillosas, oh sí_. Alimento fácil para él y para su corte. Una Dama Oscura que le ayudaría a resolver todos sus problemas. Era la primera buena noticia desde la muerte de Beira. Ella era fuerte, valiente, _perfecta_. La necesitaba para sí. Y ahora la tenía_. Leslie, por fin eres mía._

_Sólo mía._

_

* * *

**N/A:** Siempre me han dado asco los tatuajes. Pero por este libro me están dando ganas de hacerme uno XD Dime lo que opinas de ellos en un review_


	7. Lujuria

**_Nota:_**_ Escena de Leslie cuando Irial fue por ella a su casa, con uno de esos cambios que experimentó. 100 Palabras._

* * *

Lujuria.

Eso era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento: Lujuria. Una necesidad inevitable de su piel, de sus caricias, de sus besos. Necesitaba a Irial de una manera desesperada. Quería besarlo y tocarlo con desenfreno, quería liberarse de toda esa energía que contenía dentro de sí desde tanto tiempo atrás. Se apoyó en su pecho y desgarró su camisa violentamente sin siquiera notarlo. Estaba cambiando, mucho,_ y en realidad no le molestaba_. Irial le ofrecía todo lo que necesitaba, y ella no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptarlo.

Lo que sea con tal de descargar toda esa lujuria.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Amé esa parte XD. Leslie toda desesperada XD. Decime en un review si has estado así de desesperada alguna vez ;)_


	8. Extraño

**_Nota:_**_ Escena luego de que Niall deja a Keenan y camina solo por las calles_

* * *

Es extraño.

Es extraño que una simple humana cause tanto alboroto. Es extraño que Keenan haya reaccionado de _así_. Es extraño que Leslie haya lo haya aceptado a _él_. Es extraño que alguien abandone la corte estival. Es extraño que la corte eminente no haya intervenido.

Pero sobretodo, es extraño que ella esté cambiando tantas cosas en ti. Ya no sabes ni qué pensar, ni qué decir. Sólo sabes que has abandonado a tu rey, y _no te arrepientes_. Porque sólo tienes cabeza para pensar en lo que pueden estar _haciendo_ Leslie e Irial ahora.

Sí, eso también es extraño.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Sí. Niall tiene miedo de que Leslie e Irial estén en plan sexoso. No es cute? Dímelo con un review_


	9. Celos

**_Nota_**_: Escena en la que Irial habla con Bananach pocos días después de quedarse con Leslie. 100 palabras_

_

* * *

_

Bananach había estado todos los días con Irial, y eso a Leslie no le gustaba.

Sabía que debía estar celosa, pero no sentía absolutamente nada. Aun así, maldita sea, ¡Ella era la Chica Oscura que Irial quería! Necesitaba que alguien alejara a esa mujer cuervo lo más rápido posible, de lo contrario explotaría (O eso le gustaba pensar, pero sabía que no sería capaz de sentir ira ni rabia).

Pero entonces una oleada de calma la invadió. De todas formas, ella era la Dama de las Sombras que Irial había estado esperando tanto tiempo. No podría dejarla por un pajarraco.

* * *

_**N/A:** En realidad no eran celos lo que sentía Leslie en ese momento. Pero quise pensar que así fue. Bananach es genialosa, ¿No lo crees? ¿Qué tal si me lo dices en un review?_


	10. Libertad

_**Nota:** Escena del reencuentro de estos tórtolos. 100 palabras_

* * *

Niall estaba aturdido. Solo y aturdido como lo había estado todos esos días. Entonces sintió un impulso que lo obligó a voltear.

_Leslie._

Una oleada de diferentes emociones lo inundó. Emoción, amor, rabia, alegría. Ira, por saber que la había perdido y que ahora era prácticamente imposible estar junto a ella nuevamente. Y felicidad, porque el simple hecho de ver su rostro encendía nuevamente las luces que fueron apagadas semanas atrás.

Se acercó y la abrazó. Sabía que eso estaba realmente mal, pero ¿qué más daba? De todas formas ya nadie ejercía autoridad sobre él.

Era libre. Libre por fin.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Yo en esta escena quería que se lanzaran, se besaran y pasara todo eso que no pasó antes. Diaaablos ¬¬ ¿Tú también lo querías? ¡Review!_


	11. Diferente

**_Nota:_**_ Escena siguiente a la anterior (LOOOOL) 100 palabras._

_

* * *

_

La abrazó. Con amor, con pasión, con el ímpetu del reencuentro glorioso con la mujer amada. Sintiendo sus nervios estremecerse como no lo habían hecho en semanas e intentando convencerse de que las cosas, de alguna manera, marcharían bien. Y que en poco tiempo podrían estar juntos nuevamente. Tal y como lo habían estado alguna vez.

Pero faltó _algo_. Un gesto extraño en la forma en que ella lo tocó. Un vislumbre de confusión en su abrazo. No era incomodidad ni fastidio. Simplemente extrañaba ese_ algo_ que sentía antes.

Irial la había cambiado. Incluso más de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¿ESA MALDITA CÓMO SE ATREVE? Quise golpearla, srsly, sé que es adicta a Irial, pero Niall es tan... *suspira*. Creo que este es uno de los mejores hasta ahora. Por cierto, en el anterior olvidé decir que habíamos superado la decena, YAY! ¡Felicítame con un review!_


	12. Dolor

_**Nota: **Escena en la que Leslie se libera del poder oscuro. 100 palabras._

* * *

Le entregó la escarcha y los rayos de sol. Y la vio sufrir. La vio gritar, vio como algunas lágrimas fugitivas salían de sus ojos sin que lo notara, siquiera. Pero sobretodo vio a través de ella todo lo que le costaba hacer eso. No por el dolor físico, sino por el inmenso padecimiento que le causaba alejarse de lo que creía, sería su felicidad. Lo que la alejaría de todos sus problemas y le daría la vida que siempre soñó. La escucha gemir y nota las ligeras convulsiones que ella intenta disimular.

Todo esto es por su bien…

¿Verdad?

* * *

_**N/A:** Buuuuhh ¬¬ yo quería que Leslie siguiera de Dama sombría para siempre ¬¬. Pero no importa, al menos ahora Niall es feliz :3. Y, hablando de eso, Dime en un review qué prefieres, ¿Niall o Irial?_


	13. Regresa

_**Nota:** Escena siguiente a la anterior (LOL-again). 100 palabras._

* * *

_¿Dónde diablos está Irial?_

Era todo lo que Leslie podía preguntarse. No sabía si estaba consciente, si lo había estado todos esos días. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Irial no había aparecido.

_¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?_

Lo necesitaba. No sabía porqué, pero lo necesitaba a su lado. Ella misma había decidido separarse de él, de su corte. Pero algo en su interior sentía una necedad inevitable. Ahora no era lujuriosa, era muy diferente.

_Vuelve, te necesito. ¿Por qué no quieres verme?_

Si tan solo ella supiera lo que él daría por estar ahí en ese momento.

* * *

_**N/A:** No he leido nada más. No sé qué pasa después, pero les aseguro que chillo si le pasó algo a Irial T_T ¿Lo amas también? ¿Por qué? Dímelo en un review ;)_


End file.
